


Dotyk

by tehanu



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: A new take on why Venom was chosen for that mission, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Kisses, M/M, POV Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Venom (Movie 2018), Touch-Starved, Touching, Translation, Triggers, Venom has Trauma, references to cannibalism, references to violence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: Venom kocha Eddiego.Eddie kocha Venoma.Eddie bardzo by chciał Venoma dotykać.Venom bardzo by chciał chcieć, żeby Eddie go dotykał.Riot nawet po śmierci potrafi wszystko zepsuć.





	Dotyk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skull_Bearer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skull_Bearer/gifts).
  * A translation of [Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817182) by [Skull_Bearer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skull_Bearer/pseuds/Skull_Bearer). 



Venom leży Eddiemu na ramionach, przenika go ciepło ciała Eddiego, a powolne unoszenie się i opadanie jego oddechu jest głębokie i miłe jak morze. Eddie nic akurat nie mówi, ale żadna jego część nigdy nie milknie. Słychać drżący szum i bicie jego serca, szepczący warkot żołądka, syk wypuszczanego z płuc powietrza – całe mnóstwo odgłosów wydawanych przez jego idealny organizm w działaniu. Te dźwięki są teraz tak znajome, tak kojące, że Venom przymyka oczy, delektując się tym wrażeniem kontaktu, satysfakcją, radością z samego bycia tu, gdzie jest.

— Proszę, skarbie. — Głos Eddiego rodzi się na długim oddechu gdzieś w płucach i na chwilę więźnie mu w gardle. Z tej odległości Venom wyczuwa drgania każdej ze strun głosowych, kiedy nadają tym słowom kształt. Słyszy cichutki, prawie bezgłośny dźwięk poruszanych mięśni: to Eddie unosi rękę, obraca nadgarstek – coś mu w nim strzela – i karmi Venoma skrawkiem surowego befsztyka.

Mięso jet nieżywe i zimne, ale krew świeża, a Eddie się stara, więc Venom delikatnie wyjmuje mu skrawek z palców i go połyka. Jednak Eddie nie zabiera ręki; sięga palcami dalej, aż muśnie nimi pysk Venoma, a konkretnie to miejsce między oczami. Na moment Venom się spina, a wstrząs, jakim jest ten dotyk, uderza w niego falą gorąca-bólu-i-popłochu. Potem Venom bezceremonialnie odpycha te wrażenia i się nadstawia.

To nie jest… _przykre_. Wręcz przeciwnie, jeżeli postara się zignorować to poczucie napięcia gdzieś głęboko w mózgu, doznanie jest _przyjemne_. Dotknięcie jest miękkie, łagodne i delikatnie naciąga mu skórę koło oka. Eddie wlewa do patelni roztopioną czekoladę, miesza wszystko i Venom skręca się z radością, ocierając się Eddiemu o dłoń, nie mogąc się już doczekać. Unosząca się z patelni para pachnie czekoladą i papryką chili.

— Dla ciebie same pyszności — mówi Eddie i uśmiecha się do niego. Venomowi zdaje się, że przy tym ruchu Eddiemu cicho grają te mięśnie, które ma pod twarzą, naciągając mu kąciki ust, a w kącikach oczu robiąc zmarszczki. Venom widział, jak w niebieskobiałym ogniu rodzą się gwiazdy, i widział, jak gwiazdy giną, jak się zapadają, aż zostanie z nich tylko stos diamentów. Pływał w morzach wrzącego dwutlenku węgla i patrzył, jak nowe istoty powstają z żywego ciała. I z jakiegoś powodu żadne z tych doświadczeń nie może się równać – nawet się nie zbliża – do piękna uśmiechu Eddiego.

Nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, uniósł przed chwilą mackę, żeby odwzajemnić dotyk. Eddie by się ucieszył, myśli; zareagowałby pewnie jeszcze jednym uśmiechem, jeszcze jedną pieszczotą, na którą Venom czuje się teraz bardziej przygotowany; naprawdę by się z tego ucieszył…

Niewiele brakuje, ale jednak nie potrafi tego zrobić.

Venom z powrotem zamyka oczy i osiada Eddiemu na ramionach, do połowy mu się w nie zagłębiając, tak żeby móc się oprzeć na tym złożonym splocie tętnic i żył w miejscu, gdzie szyja spotyka się z obojczykami. Może spróbuje jeszcze raz kiedy indziej; jak będzie silniejszy, jak nie będzie już takim chudziutkim wrakiem samego siebie. Tyle go spłonęło w momencie tamtej eksplozji.

Odsuwa się nawet od rozgrzanej obudowy kuchenki. Eddie miesza sos, podnosi łyżkę i na nią dmucha: powietrze gwiżdże mu cienko w gardle, przechodzi przez usztywniony pierścień warg. Eddie ostrożnie kosztuje, przechyla głowę, kiwa nią.

— Chcesz spróbować?

Venom ostrożnie wysuwa język. Czekolada drży mu słodko w gardle, rozkwita ciepłem i daje siłę, tak że Venom trochę się odpręża. Chili dodaje nutę ognia, w którym jest sama rozkosz i żadnego bólu.

— Dobre — mruczy Venom jak kot.

— Hmm, może jeszcze trochę papryki. — Eddie bierze do ręki młynek i zapach przyprawy szczypie Venoma w język. — Nie masz nic przeciwko temu, że będzie ostre?

— Jadłem już gorsze rzeczy. — Miał zamiar to powiedzieć z żartobliwą nonszalancją i nawet mu to jako tako wychodzi, ale gdzieś głęboko, w samym jego w środku wije się coś o wiele zbyt zimnego, aż się od tego kuli, żeby jak największą objętością ciała odgrodzić od tego Eddiego, zanim on też to poczuje. To puste zimno miejsc _pomiędzy_ , które wszystko z niego wysysa, to dławiące, przyprawiające o mdłości ciepło niekończącego się szeregu ciał i to ostrze, którym… _nie_.

Eddie jeszcze raz go dotyka, zaledwie muska opuszkami palców czubek jego głowy i tylko ten wstrząs sprawia, że Venom nie chowa się błyskawicznie z powrotem w Eddiem i nie zwija mu się w kłębek naokoło wątroby, żeby już więcej nie wyjść, może nigdy.

— Vee? — Eddie cofa dłoń. — Nic ci nie jest?

Venom próbuje odepchnąć od siebie to uczucie i osiąga tylko tyle, że robi mu się niedobrze.

— Nic — warczy. — Przypalasz mięso.

— Szlag… — Eddie szybko przewraca befsztyk; kiedy surowa strona dotyka rozgrzanej prawie do czerwoności patelni, podnosi się z niej jeszcze jeden kłąb dymu. — Prawie gotowe.

— Nieżywe mięso — zrzędzi Venom, czując ulgę, że wszystko wraca do normalności, kiedy Eddie skupia się z powrotem na swoim jedzeniu. — Po co je jeść, jeśli nie krwawi i się nie rusza?

— Dobra, dobra. — Eddie ściąga befsztyk z patelni i owija go w folię, żeby sobie „odpoczął”. — Wiesz, co? Na urodziny kupimy ci do zjedzenia krowę, ale najpierw oblejemy ją czekoladą.

Venom szczerzy się w uśmiechu i czuje, jak z ciała znikają mu ostatnie resztki tamtego zimna, dreszczy i mdłości.

— A czy urodziny mogą być codziennie?

— No, to tak nie działa. — Eddie nakłada łyżką na talerz czerwony ryż. Venom się krzywi; to już nawet nie wygląda jak jedzenie, chociaż pachnie ładnie. — Kiedy ty tak w ogóle masz urodziny? Czy na twoim świecie obchodzi się urodziny?

Ton tego pytania jest taki lekki, ale Venom czuje, jak go ono oblepia jak taka powolna, żarłoczna pieszczota. Takie szturchające go na próbę głodne liźnięcie.

— Nie. — Za ostro to zabrzmiało. — A co to jest?

— Dokładnie to, co słyszysz: „urodziny”. — Eddie dokłada do ryżu sałatkę i befsztyk i polewa go tym sosem, od którego ślinka cieknie. — Ten dzień roku, kiedy ktoś się urodził. Znaczy, jeśli mieliście tam dni.

— Nie. — Venom naprawdę ma nadzieję, że Eddie się zaraz zamknie. Nie chce słuchać o tym miejscu. Nie chce o nim nawet _myśleć_. Boli go skóra: to wracają wspomnienia dawnych ran. — Jeśli chcesz, to mogę mieć urodziny.

— Jeśli ty chcesz. — Eddie łapie za piwo, otwiera je i stawia na stole. — Mielibyśmy wyjątkowy dzień, taki z mnóstwem mięsa i czekolady, ty byś decydował, dokąd się wybierzemy, i co będziemy robić…

— Zjadać ludzi? — Venom uśmiecha się szeroko i szczerze.

— Przygotowanie tego może trochę potrwać. — Eddie siada (czyli w efekcie obaj siadają) i odkraja taki kawałek mięsa, żeby zmieścił mu się na raz do ust. Żuje je, przełyka i wydaje niski, głodny odgłos przyjemności. — To kiedy chcesz mieć urodziny? Może policzymy ten dzień, kiedy trafiłeś na Ziemię?

Wspomnieniom z laboratoriów towarzyszy zimno innego rodzaju; nie są tak samo straszne, ale _dobre_ też nie są – ani trochę. Są tylko wyblakłe, szpetne, obdarte ze skóry, odsączone z krwi. Przesyca je nieustanny odór strachu i wstrętu, które czuły wtedy jego ofiary, aż chciało mu się zwracać pokarm. Eddie podsuwa mu kawałek posmarowanego czekoladą mięsa i Venom musi się zmuszać, żeby je zjeść. Mięso ma ciężki, stępiony smak, ale ta czekolada to nadrabia.

— Nie. Nawet nie wiem, kiedy to było.

— Kiedy rozbiła się rakieta Drake’a, więc jakieś pół roku temu, ale okej – sam wybierz datę. To ty decydujesz.

Venom myśli, czy by nie odmówić, ale… podoba mu się ten pomysł. Podoba mu się wszystko, co trochę mocniej wiąże go z tym światem, z Eddiem. Dzięki temu jest więcej spraw, które ze sobą dzielą i którymi mogą się wspólnie cieszyć.

— Dzisiaj.

Eddie prawie się dławi swoim jedzeniem.

— No… dobrze. — Sprząta to, co mu wyleciało. — Jasne. — Szczerzy w uśmiechu zęby. — Czyli chyba jesteś spod znaku Strzelca?

— Co?

— Nic ważnego. — Eddie macha ręką na to, co sam powiedział. — Taka ludzka głupota. Będziesz musiał poczekać do następnych na tę ucztę z ludzi albo krowę w czekoladzie, ale… chciałbyś coś dostać dzisiaj wieczorem? Postaraj się może, żeby to było coś realnego.

— Hmm — zastanawia się Venom, podczas gdy Eddie je. — Jeszcze czekolady?

— Znam jedną świetną cukiernię i myślę, że będą jeszcze mieli otwarte — zgadza się Eddie. — Robią tam taki ogromny tort czekoladowy, który zawsze chciałem kupić. Weźmiemy taki i będzie cały dla ciebie, chociaż mam nadzieję, że jeden kawałek dostanę. Jak chcesz, to możemy nawet postawić na nim świeczki.

 _Ogień_. Wspomnienie tego bólu przychodzi tak nagle i jest takim szokiem, że Venom nie daje rady się przed nim uchronić. Całego liżą go płomienie, a on się pali. Palił się tak wtedy, aż zaczął myśleć, że z tego bólu umrze… Eddie się otrząsa.

— Nie, żadnych świeczek. Przepraszam, skarbie. Wielki tort, a ten mój kawałek ci oddam.

— Możesz go zjeść. — Eddie odkłada talerz do zlewu i zalewa go wodą, żeby się odmoczył. — Wielki czekoladowy tort dla nas dwóch.

— Czyli mamy plan. — Eddie znowu się uśmiecha – to jest taka cudowna, piękna uczta dla oczu i uszu. — Sto lat, Vee!

I wtedy się schyla i zatapia w Venomie zęby.

A w każdym razie Venom jest absolutnie przekonany, że to to się dzieje. Nieruchomieje, taki pewny, że zaraz poczuje, jak te ciężkie zęby w kształcie prostokątnych płytek wbijają mu się w ciało, że przez chwilę ma w głowie tylko burzę strachu, błyskawice, które znaczą „nie” i „nie Eddie”, i takie uderzenie, które pyta „co tym razem?” Jak ma uciec? Jest taki słaby, a nie może zrobić Eddiemu krzywdy, ale i nie może tu zostać, skoro Eddie próbuje go _pożreć_ …

Ale nie zostaje pożarty. Zamiast tego czuje delikatne, zasysające powietrze dotknięcie ust Eddiego, takie miękkie i łagodne, że od tego kontrastu między swoim lękiem a rzeczywistością Venom jest wyczerpany i cały drży. Chce zniknąć, zakopać się głęboko, schować Eddiemu w kościach, aż nie zostanie z niego nic, co by się dało znaleźć, ale nie może się ruszyć…

— Venom? — mówi Eddie szeptem, tak cicho, że ledwo go słychać, ale Venom czuje, jak owiewa go powietrze tego słowa, jak na skórze osiada mu wilgoć z płuc Eddiego. — Ja… Czy ty… Ja nie miałem zamiaru…

Unosi ręce, żeby Venoma dotknąć, i… Venom nie da rady tego znieść. Przerasta go to. Skóra cierpnie mu od tego trzaskającego mrozu, od prastarego głodu, od zębów jak ostrze noża. Odsuwa się i kuli w Eddiem tak głęboko, że już bardziej się nie da. Chowa się, aż otoczy go ciepło i głośny szum procesów życiowych.

Serce zaczyna bić szybciej, płuca rozszerzają się coraz bardziej, a całe ciało drży: to Eddie go woła. O Venoma ze wszystkich stron biją fale dźwięku; zamyka oczy i próbuje te dźwięki od siebie odepchnąć. Czuje ciężkie, przytępione uderzenia o ciało Eddiego; to Eddie próbuje wywabić go na zewnątrz. Jego wołanie robi się bardziej rozpaczliwe, bardziej piskliwe. Towarzyszy mu powódź przykrych hormonów – strach, poczucie winy, zgroza.

— Vee. — Na tej głębokości w ciele dźwięk jest zniekształcony. — Och, Vee, tak strasznie cię przepraszam. Przepraszam cię, proszę…

 

* * *

 

Venomowi śnią się zęby. Zęby, które nie są jego. Wyszarpują z niego kawały ciała, rozciągają je płasko i pożerają. Strzęp po strzępie Venom jest poświęcany dla dobra tych silniejszych, tych bezwzględnych, tych, których głód mógłby pochłonąć wszechświat i wszystko, co w nim jest, i dalej nie zostałby zaspokojony. Oto oni: Riot, Mania, Scorn. O tyle od niego więksi i silniejsi, ciągną, walczą między sobą o najsmaczniejsze kawałki i…

— Aaaa!

Ze snu wybija go nagle ten krzyk i wściekła fala adrenaliny. Wyskakuje z ciała Eddiego i rozgląda się gniewnie w poszukiwaniu zagrożenia.

— O, jak dobrze. — Eddie opada z powrotem na fotel. W pokoju jest _okropnie_ zimno. — Próbowałem praktycznie wszystkiego. Teraz… teraz już nie śpisz, zgadza się? Nie… lunatykujesz ani nic?

— Nie. — Venom osiada z powrotem, poważnie się zastanawiając, czy by się nie wśliznąć Eddiemu z powrotem pod skórę…

— Proszę cię, nie chowaj się — szepcze Eddie i jest w tym taki smutek i ból, że Venom jednak nie potrafi się zdobyć na to, żeby zniknąć. — Ja tak bardzo przepraszam.

Venom nie może mówić, nie może się ruszyć. _Widziałeś to_. Wsuwa tę myśl do głowy Eddiemu.

Eddie kiwa głową. Jest blady i wygląda tak, jakby niedawno płakał. Składa ręce, żeby objąć nimi Venoma i zaraz je opuszcza.

— Przepraszam — mówi zdławionym głosem.

Venom zwija się w kulkę; nie może się teraz schować, ale to jest najlepsze możliwe przybliżenie.

— Nie powinieneś tego oglądać.

— Aha. — Eddie próbuje się uśmiechnąć, ale wychodzi mu to tak _żałośnie_ , że Venom nie umie się powstrzymać: bardzo lekko dotyka wypustką tego udręczonego splotu mięśni twarzy, starając się je wygładzić, przegnać ból precz. Eddie zamyka oczy. — Szkoda, że mi nie powiedziałeś.

Zaciska dłonie w pięści i och, jak bardzo chce Venoma dotknąć. Chce go trzymać i dawać jego wyczerpanemu, obolałemu ciału swoje ciepło; ciepło i delikatny dotyk, pocieszenie i życie… _Och_ , dla istot jego rodzaju dotyk to jest taka dobra rzecz. Ma w czubkach palców tyle życzliwości, tyle dobra, a za każdym razem, kiedy zbliża je do Venoma, ten ma tylko ochotę uciekać.

— Nie o byciu… zjadanym. — Głos Eddiego się chwieje, potyka się o słowa, w płucach więźnie mu szlochnięcie. — Tylko że… że nie cierpisz, jak cię dotykam. — Powiedzenie tego sprawia mu mnóstwo bólu i Venom ma ochotę całego go sobą okryć, wniknąć mu w skórę, dotknąć go w ten jedyny sposób, w jaki potrafi, jedyny sposób, który odbiera jako bezpieczny.

Ale nie może, bo Riot i ogień zabrali także to i miną miesiące, zanim będzie miał dość sił, żeby to znowu zrobić.

— Ty to uwielbiasz — mówi Venom bezbarwnym głosem — a ja chcę, żebyś ty był szczęśliwy. Eddie, to jest tylko dotyk…

— I on ci sprawia ból! — Eddie się od niego odwraca; jeszcze przed chwilą płakał, a teraz po mokrych policzkach znowu płyną mu łzy. — Zrobiłem ci krzywdę, a ty mi nie powiedziałeś! Nie chcę ci już nigdy zrobić nic złego. — Przełyka ślinę. Ta wystająca część jego szyi obniża się i z powrotem wskakuje na górę. — Boże, ja cię nie mogę skrzywdzić… Już dość jest tych osób, które skrzywdziłem…

— Nie! — Venom staje dęba. Chce już być z powrotem wielki, nabrać objętości i masy i przybrać swoją postać bojową, tak żeby był dużo większy od Eddiego i mógł sobie drwić ze strachu, tak żeby Eddie mógł szarpać go pazurami i wbijać w niego zęby, ale to by nic nie znaczyło, Venom już by się nie bał…

Eddie musiał tę myśl poczuć, bo się wzdryga. Venom nie pozwala mu się spróbować odsunąć – nieważne, że to by było daremne.

— Ja to chcę lubić — przyznaje. — Myślałem… że dam radę się do tego przyzwyczaić. Dam radę zapomnieć… o tamtych rzeczach. Jak to robisz, to to jest przyjemne. I ja… chcę to lubić.

Eddie zamyka oczy.

— Szlag — mówi szeptem. — Cholera, żaden ze mnie terapeuta. — Śmieje się słabo. — Potrzebujesz… specjalisty. Nawet nie wiem, kto by ci mógł pomóc… — Bierze głęboki oddech. — Tak mi przykro, Vee.

— To nie twoja wina. — Venom wzdycha i układa się z powrotem. Eddie ma na sobie trzy swetry, a i tak się trzęsie. — Dlaczego jest tak zimno?

— Przyniosłem ci coś. — Eddie macha ręką w stronę stołu; Venom rzuca okiem, a potem zastyga nieruchomo i już tylko się gapi. W życiu nie widział takiego wielkiego tortu czekoladowego. — Chciałem, żeby na ciebie poczekało, ale w domu było za ciepło, a to się nie chciało zmieścić w lodówce, więc no… ustawiłem klimę na arktyczną temperaturę i liczyłem na to, że niedługo wyjdziesz.

Venom nie umie powstrzymać uśmiechu, który rozciąga mu paszczę.

— Frajer — mówi cicho. Unosi głowę i ostrożnie przytyka pysk do zarośniętego szczeciną policzka Eddiego.

I wrażenie jest… przyjemne. Miękkie, ciepłe, niezmieszane ze strachem. Venom czuje drapanie brody i delikatny dotyk skóry, która jest pod spodem. Mocny kształt czaszki i to, jak do policzka przyciskają mu się zęby.

Eddie boi się choćby drgnąć.

— Tak jest okej? — Venom ledwo to pytanie słyszy, struny głosowe Eddiego prawie nie drgają. Za to czuje te słowa u Eddiego w głowie.

— Tak.

Obaj wzdychają z ulgą.

— Masz. — Eddie unosi dłoń. Venomowi udaje się nie wzdrygnąć… ale Eddie go nie dotyka, tylko zatrzymuje rękę w powietrzu tuż przed nim.

Venom zamyka oczy i dociska pysk do tych palców.

— Tak jest okej. — I rzeczywiście. Dalej biegnie przez niego taka cienka, wibrująca struna strachu, ale póki to on dotyka, a nie jest dotykany, kończy się na tej jednej strunie. — Tobie się to podoba?

Eddie posyła mu zmęczony uśmiech.

— Aha. Fajnie. — Kciuk mu drga, jakby chciał pomasować nim sobie szyję. Venom nieruchomieje na moment, ale… wrażenie nie jest przykre. Nie jest w tym sam, robią to we dwójkę. I nic im nie jest. Wszystko jest z nimi w porządku.

Przez chwilę jest tylko to, jak sobie tak razem siedzą. To, że się tu i tam leciutko dotykają, nie wywierając nacisku, nie czując bólu, nie używając zębów. Eddie nie ma w sobie głodu ani chęci zadawania bólu, rwania Venoma na strzępy tylko po to, żeby usłyszeć, jak on krzyczy, i żeby się nim _nakarmić_ …

— O boże — szepcze Eddie — proszę cię, przestań.

Nie ma w nim niczego takiego. Jest tylko ciepło, życzliwość i rozpaczliwa potrzeba _dawania_ , tak potężna, że Eddie mógłby sam sobie rozedrzeć pierś, żeby to Venom się nakarmił. I jeszcze coś, co Venoma sobą wypełnia, coś słodszego i jaśniejszego od czekolady…

— Aha. — Eddie się uśmiecha, kładzie obok Venoma drugą dłoń i pozwala mu samemu pokonać tych kilka ostatnich centymetrów, które ich jeszcze dzielą. — Kocham cię.

Tak. Venom kiwa głową. _Kochać_. To jest to słowo. Takie krótkie słowo, ale… pasuje. Musi być krótkie i proste, żeby wyrazić takie ogromne uczucie. Venom przesyła Eddiemu swoje własne uczucia przez jego dłoń, tak że żar oksytocyny spotyka się na horyzoncie zdarzeń ich splecionych jaźni z żarem fenyloetyloaminy. Eddiemu opadają powieki.

— Och, skarbie.

— Tak. — Venom tylko tyle może powiedzieć. No, może jeszcze coś: — Kocham cię.

Eddie się uśmiecha i nachyla bliżej. W ostatnim momencie się powstrzymuje. Usta ma lekko rozchylone w niepewności i zaraz się wzdrygnie pod wpływem wspomnienia o tym, co się wydarzyło poprzednim razem.

I tę odległość Venom też pokonuje. Bardzo delikatnie dotyka ust Eddiego zębami i ciałem. Oddech wychodzi Eddiemu z płuc bezgłośnym westchnieniem. Venom czuje w tym powietrzu smak mięsa i czekolady. Osnuwa sobie szczęki miękkim ciałem, aż wargi zakryją mu zęby, tak że teraz nie ma między nimi dwoma niczego ostrego, tylko miękkość i ciepło. Jest bezpiecznie i jest…

I jest dobrze.

— Aha. — Eddie się odsuwa i łagodnie uśmiecha. — Jest dobrze. Tak dobrze. Wszystko to jest dla ciebie, Vee. Tylko dla ciebie.

Venom zamyka oczy. Wciąż jest taki _słaby_ , taki bezbronny, że nawet Eddie może mu się wydawać groźny. Chce być… czymś więcej. Chce być taki, jaki był wcześniej. Kiedy przyleciała tamta rakieta, pozwolili mu odrosnąć, dali mu nabrać sił, tak żeby był z niego pożytek, choćby tylko w charakterze…

— Nie — warczy Eddie, ale głaszcze Venoma z delikatnością, która przeczy ostremu brzmieniu jego głosu. — Pierdolić ich. Boże, naprawdę mam nadzieję, że to _bolało_ jak cholera – jak spalali się na popiół, jak gnili w tych laboratoriach. Mam nadzieję, że się _nacierpieli_.

Venom kiwa głową. Trudno mu tę nienawiść poczuć, strach i rozdygotany ból są zbyt silne. Ale może pewnego dnia będzie ich nienawidził. Może któregoś dnia ten strach w nim umrze i będą mu się śniły oświetlone miasta nocą, czekolada, kuleczki ziemniaczane i Eddie. Może kiedyś Eddie będzie go mógł pogłaskać tak samo łatwo i swobodnie jak dawniej, a Venom będzie się tylko chciał do tego dotyku nadstawić. Może kiedyś…

Eddie śmieje się cicho.

— Aha, może to też. Widziałeś to u mnie w głowie czy u Anne?

— U was obojga — przyznaje Venom. — Wygląda to na dobrą zabawę.

— Bo to jest dobra zabawa. — Venom owija się Eddiemu wokół dłoni i drobnymi, łaskoczącymi pieszczotami wypływa wyżej na jego rękę. — Dobra zabawa, niedorzeczność i wielka przyjemność. Zwłaszcza jak się tego kogoś kocha.

— Chciałbym — mówi Venom cicho i oplata Eddiemu szyję. Czuje bicie jego serca, czuje, jak przetacza się krew. — Kiedyś.

— Jak będziesz gotowy — zgadza się z nim Eddie. — No dobra, zaraz będzie północ, a na oknach robi się chyba szron. Chcesz zjeść tort, zanim wprowadzą się do nas pingwiny?

Venom oblizuje sobie zęby. Jest to ogromny, trójwarstwowy tort, który widział we wspomnieniach Eddiego. Eddie chciał go kiedyś kupić Anne, chociaż Venom nie do końca rozumie, czemu ktoś miałby chcieć jeść tort czekoladowy w białej sukience. A teraz ten tort jest dla niego, a Venom jest lepiej przygotowany do poradzenia sobie z nim.

Eddie się śmieje, kiedy Venom atakuje tort i przegryza się przez słodkie, tłuste ciasto, twardą, połyskliwą polewę czekoladową i gładki mus. O, tak, czysta rozkosz. Przyjemność jest taka intensywna, że Venom nie daje w tej chwili rady nawet _myśleć_ o niczym złym.

Odkraja porządny kawałek dla Eddiego, który też się wgryza.

— Jee, jaki on jest ciężki. Oni naprawdę oczekują, że ktoś radę zjeść w całości… aha, racja, to się rzeczywiście da zrobić.

Venom je i je wielkimi, żarłocznymi kęsami. Ciepło i ciężar tortu zjeżdżają mu w dół gardła. Przelewa się przez niego fala siły, czuje też, jak od tego jedzenia trochę rośnie. Na koniec wylizuje się do czysta z resztek polewy, gdy tymczasem Eddie dalej się zmaga ze swoim jednym kawałkiem. Venom patrzy na niego błagalnie, a Eddie podsuwa ten ostatni kawałek jemu.

— Proszę bardzo, ja już nie mogę.

Z uśmiechem przygląda się, jak Venom kończy. Wreszcie znikają ostatnie okruszki i Venom nie dałby nawet rady czuć głodu, zimna, bólu ani w ogóle niczego poza cudowną sytością i ciepłem. Gdzieś w środku ma promieniejącego radością Eddiego.

— Sto lat, słońce — mówi cicho Eddie i Venom go całuje.

 

 


End file.
